Eden
is a location featured in Darksiders. History Eden was initially meant for Humanity, but when it was given to them, the Nephilim attacked the paradise world under Absalom's leadership with the intent of claiming it for themselves as they possessed no world of their own. After the Four Horsemen and the Angels defeated the Nephilim, Eden was abandoned, with all the weapons of mass destruction the angels and Nephillim brought with them abandoned. The Garden or what remained of it, a host of angels led by Abaddon posted to guard it. It is here that the Tree of Knowledge stands. Darksiders Genesis After the slaughter of the Nephilim, Lucifer through means unknown to the Horsemen found his way to the realm by a path obscured supposedly (as stated by Vulgrim) by him and took advantage. He released one of the Abominations spawned from Absalom's death, the Grinner into the garden which corrupted Astarte, Abaddon's second in command at the time which caused many of their subordinates to fall as well. Astarte was further twisted when she made a pact with Lucifer: Eden and her soul upon her death in exchange for freedom from the realm and the power to raise the slaughtered Nephilim under her command. Thus Lucifer went to work, collecting weapons and artifacts left abandoned on the battle field, allowing it's supremely potent waters to flood into Belial's realm to turn into poison, and once it had been stripped of resources the realm was given to Dagon who planned to drown it in a monsoon and build his kingdom on top of it. The Horsemen War and Strife were not amused to learn about this development. Thus the two set to work, slaughtering those who defiled the realm or meant to claim it for their own while laying their dead to rest as well as cutting the realm off from the demon realm to keep it from being exploited any further. The Abomination Vault After the battle with the Nephilim, the Council was supposed to guard Eden but they did little to fulfill that obligation, so the Angels stationed soldiers there to make sure it was not disturbed. It was targeted by the construct army of the rogue Maker Belisatra and Hadrimon, her angelic accomplice, in an attempt to recover Abominations from the old battlefield. The attack was thwarted by reinforcements led by Abaddon, though a construct using a Nephilim sword named Affliction took his eye. Death later arrived to investigate and, upon meeting Azrael, who had led more angelic forces to Eden, was led to the angelic encampment and met with the wounded archangel. He agreed to share information with them but left as soon as he suspected the construct army's true purpose. Later Azazel, perhaps fed up with the realm constantly being threatened, made the executive decision to move it and say it was destroyed. Darksiders After his fall to darkness Abaddon had Azrael bring him to the tree, what gift he received is unknown but it's implied the tree drove him mad. War was brought to Eden by Azrael to stand before the Tree of Knowledge in hopes of the Tree's gift helping devise a way to defeat the Destroyer. Before that however, War had to purge himself of his accumulated darkness before he was ready to face the tree. War received a vision that revealed Abaddon's conspiracy, the Destroyer's identity and the Council's treachery. Ultimately it lead to the reforging of the Armageddon Blade. Chests * Wrath Shard - When approaching the first staircase, jump off the ledge to the left into the shallow water below. The chest is hiding directly underneath the stairs. * Abyssal Armor Piece - Head to the eastern part of the lake area, it is in a cave behind a waterfall. Trivia *Contrary to what Azrael says about him sealing the portal and that one may never return after leaving, it is possible to return. To do so, simply go to Leviathan's Drift and head north past where The Stygian was tied up. Put on your Mask of Shadows and use Shadowflight on the geyser that is now visible. Walk forward across the bridge and step into the portal. Category:Lore Category:Darksiders Locations Category:Darksiders: The Abomination Vault Locations Category:Creation